Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, no radiation and the like, and occupies a dominant position in the current display market.
LCD comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate which are assembled together. In the color film substrate, a red sub-pixel region comprises a red photoresist, a green sub-pixel region comprises a green photoresist, and a blue sub-pixel region comprises a blue photoresist.
Non-red light of the white light emitted by a backlight module is absorbed and filtered out by the red photoresist, so that red light is emitted. Similarly, non-green light of the white light emitted by the backlight module is absorbed and filtered out by the green photoresist, so that green light is emitted. Non-blue light of the white light emitted by a backlight module is absorbed and filtered out by the blue photoresist, so that blue light is emitted. However, as a result of this design, most of the light emitted by the backlight module is absorbed, making the utilization rate of the backlight very low.